


The Paths to Love

by LouiseLouise



Series: The Paths to Love [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, with art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: 100 words about dark days, sunshine and mornings with the one you love.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: The Paths to Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145453
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The Paths to Love

**Author's Note:**

> This series contains two companion pieces, a drabble and a moodboard. They evolved both separately and together as I created something new out of something old.
> 
> Thank you [marciaelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena) for the beta, the patience and support. All remaining mistakes are mine, English is not my first language.

Long after the days of loneliness, of feeling lost and broken; long before the days of family, of crowded rooms and newborn cries; came the days of belonging, of finding and being found.

Buck’s favourite moments became those quiet mornings where he would wake up in Eddie’s arms, the sun illuminating their bed and their lives.

The world hadn’t always been kind and they almost lost each other more than once, yet Buck could only feel grateful, as every fight and every struggle, every heartache put in his path led him to this life and to this man. To love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find the drabble and the art here [on tumblr](https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/642298145534033920/the-paths-to-love-pairing-evan-buck).
> 
> I will treasure every kudos, comment and emoji ♥


End file.
